Carlisle York
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Money will tell. The York name goes a long way in these parts of Massachusetts, associated with the Hamptons, yacht trips around the Cape, private schools, and uptight family photo opps. Carlisle is the latest of a long series of scions to step out from the family manor and make his mark, though not in Worcester or Boston as might be expected. He has every hint of the York preoccupation with business, mixing it up with the highest echelons of society. Which does beg the question why he's decided to make a go of it here instead of elsewhere. Go ahead, ask. Description Age wears well on him, a sandy-haired professional in the summer of his life. He embodies the classic New Englander look, clean cut and rather fit. A shade under six feet tall, his physique is solid and broad-shouldered like a consummate yachtsman. Cares of the world groove out worry lines on his forehead and adjacent to a strong nose, and his blond brows are frequently knotted in thought. A rather long face tapers to a strong jaw rarely skimmed by even a few hours' growth, his thin-lipped mouth and striking, pale grey eyes accentuated by intense moods. He sometimes wears a pair of rectangular-framed steel glasses as an afterthought. His high hairline leads to sideswept ashy blond hair in a perpetual state of charming dishevelment from his hand being swept back through it too often. A well-tailored three-piece suit is his go to uniform. The predominantly monochrome template today is reduced to fifty shades of black. Smart, fiercely notched lapels give the wool jacket a definite edge, bitten deep along their angled descent. Narrow angles frame the gap from his collar to abdomen that exposes his charcoal shirt and gunmetal tie woven with a subtle diamond-pane texture. His trousers sport a similarity to the jacket in material and colour, black on black, a ghostly whisper of steel to the mostly matte finish. Ferociously pressed and tailored, their crease terminates on an arrow straight descent over stylish loafers. No additions of a pocket square or cufflinks for him: he keeps a pair of aviators tucked in his jacket. RP Hooks * York is synonymous with old money and old power. * High-flying social magnet would help your cause, wouldn't it? Carlisle gets all the best arm candy and the cameras to go with it. * Did you go to school with him? Work? Charitable endeavours? I'm an active man. Gossip * Carlisle won a dinner date with Charlotte at the casino, I think we all look forward to seeing how that goes down! * Carlisle hasn't found a woman he's committed to for more than a month. Put the serial cad in his place, ladies! * A blemish on his reputation among his exclusive social set sent him to lay low and recover in Kingsmouth. ** On the contrary, he's here to improve the image of the place. ** On the contrary, he's here to reconnect with old friends Charlotte and Sebastian Delacroix. * The York endowments just pulled out of several major funds, mostly around fossil fuels. But I heard they ditched their health portfolio right before GenuCorp had troubles... * He's got money to burn if he's willing to give a teenager an expense account. Category:Active PC Category:Mortal